Blazing Sun, Shining Moon
by Pinefur
Summary: sequel to Skye, Rayne and Stars The rogue kits Sun and Moon have joined WindClan now that their mother was killed by the sickness. But many cats are suspicious of the newcomers, and when things start to go wrong the kits are blamed. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary- (there wasn't enough room in the description box for all of it.)**

**The rogue kits Sun and Moon have joined WindClan now that their mother was killed by the sickness. But many cats are suspicious of the newcomers, and when things start to go wrong the kits are blamed along with the other loner, Sky. Then signs of Rainpaw, the outcast apprentice, are appearing, but this time in ShadowClan. Now Moon and her brother must find a way to fit into WindClan, prove themselves, and help bring peace before war fully starts between all the Clans… (set four moons after Skye, Rayne and Stars)**

* * *

"_You can take care of them… after all, Stone is your brother."_

_A tortoiseshell she-cat was staring down at her. "I can't!"_

_But darkness had already flooded her vision. _

The she-cat opened her eyes with a start, a vision of the kits huddled around the tortoiseshell still burning in her mind. She sat up quickly and stared around. She was in the middle of a forest with a cool breeze and a sweet smell, and she relaxed unintentionally.

A cat-scent made her jump up. A young brown queen was padding out of the trees towards her. She sniffed, but the queen did not smell like any cat she had ever known. Her scent was of… the stars…

A mocking growl flitted in her head.

_A large tom, snarling. _"If_ StarClan accepts such rogues_."

She flinched, then snapped her head up as the she-cat stopped. "Who are you?"

The queen cocked her head to one side calmly. "My name is Woodfrond."

"Who am I?" the she-cat asked.

"Think; you will remember."

She thought, furrowing her brow. Her tail lashed the air in frustration.

Woodfrond beckoned to her. "Come. Follow me." She stood up and walked away into the trees. The pale she-cat trailed her wordlessly. The starry cat's path was long and winding, but at last they came to a pool. "Look in."

The she-cat stepped up and stared into the pool. At first it was filled with stars, but then they swirled around and disappeared into the blackness of the sky. She kept on gazing deeper into it, and she felt as though she was falling into a dark void.

Then, as though mist was moving away, a kit's shape appeared, hazy at first, then clearer. She was curled up tightly near a golden-brown tom. The she-cat gasped. "The kits, the kits!" Memories were swamping her. She stepped back and the image was replaced with stars once more. The pool filled with light again.

Woodfrond watched her calmly, her gaze almost questioning. The pale she-cat turned to the starry queen and whispered.

"_As a star fades, the wind and sky will nurture and heal._

_The sun will blaze, and the moon will glow even brighter than fire._

_A storm of rain will break again, and flood the hills and forest, _

_Until the night's soul brings peace once more..."_


	2. Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances! Ashfoot is no longer the deputy of WindClan. I made a mistake – none of the other cats from TNP of TPO3 were alive, so why was Ashfoot? That's why the deputy is now Adderstrike. **

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Onestar

**Deputy**

Adderstrike

**Medicine Cat**

Birchtail

**Warriors**

Smoketail - Treepaw

Darktail - Moonpaw

Mistcloud

Silvertail

Needlefur - Fogpaw

Rainflow - Twilightpaw

Sunfire - Grasspaw

Frogsplash

Swampfur

Sky (former loner)

**Apprentices**

Treepaw

Fogpaw

Grasspaw

Moonpaw

Twilightpaw

**Queens**

Yarrowfur

Pineclaw

**Kits**

Sunkit (former loner)

Moonkit (former loner)

Scorchkit

Wolfkit

Mosskit

Falconkit

**Elders**

Spottedtail

Ravenfeather

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Bramblestar

**Deputy**

Birchlight

**Medicine Cat**

Hollytail

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Russetstar

**Deputy**

Sparksky

**Medicine Cat**

Nightfoot

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Mistystar

**Deputy**

Splashfur

**Medicine Cat**

Willowbranch


	3. In Twolegplace

A dull brown shape slipped from the shadows, sliding across the hard Twoleg pavement silently. The cat's wet fur was plastered to its thin body because of the rain, but she ignored it. Another cat scent was here now, and she would follow it.

Thunder boomed overhead, and the she-cat flinched. _Why did I come to this Twolegplace anyway? That was foolish. I should have stayed somewhere near the territory, at least there was certain prey and shelter there._

But she had wanted to get as far away as possible. And Twolegplace had seemed promising enough. At least there was food, however scarce it was, and shelter everywhere. Except now - during this downpour - everything, especially her future, seemed gloomy.

A then a wisp of air brought the cat smell to her muzzle again. The she-cat tasted the breeze. Yes, a tom and a queen. Her tail lashed the air. She could find many cats, and bring them back with her. That would show the others that she was strong! She could finally prove to that foolish tom they called their leader that she was just as good as any of his Clan, even that loner!

A sudden scent, a new one, blew up behind her. A shadow flickered. Instinctively the young queen spun around, and the large black tabby looming behind her yelped in surprise as her claws pinned him to the ground.

The queen bared her teeth. "What do you want?"

Fear scent came from the tom. The she-cat growled and pressed her claws harder against his throat. He gasped, his green eyes wide, his dark furred tail lashing the air.

"Leave our territory," the cat croaked, but he didn't sound very confident of his own words.

"Leave? Why? I'm running away. I need a place to heal myself. I won't leave if I don't want to."

"Heal? You don't look sick to me."

The tabby hissed as the she-cat glared at him and dug her claws farther into his fur. "My own Clan drove me away!" she spat. "They took in a rogue - a _rogue_! Like you!"

"You seem to be a rogue, too," the tom mewed.

"Now I am, yes. But I will gather cats and lead them, and bring them back with me to show those sneaks how strong I really am." She looked thoughtful. "You said this was your territory. You have a leader?"

The tom was silent. The brown cat snarled. "Answer me!"

"_I_ am the leader."

The she-cat spun around at the new voice to see a shape sitting in an alley. The form stood calmly and padded towards her. The she-cat hissed and drew back a step as a flash of lightning lit up the street and she saw a small, slim queen with blue-gray fur watching her.

"Let Midnight go," the newcomer meowed, and her eyes gleamed coldly.

The she-cat growled deep in her throat, but something about this so-called leader made her nervous. Slowly she retracted her claws from the tabby's neck. The black cat wheezed and stood up, then bounded to the new cat's side.

"Drive her out!" he panted, his tail bristling. "She's dangerous! Make her leave!"

"I'll stay if I want to!" snapped the brown she-cat, glowering at him.

The blue-gray queen swiveled her head around to stare at her. "What are you doing here? You don't have the scent of Twolegplace, and are obviously not a _kittypet_." She spat the word scornfully. "But you trapped Midnight quickly. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I was taught before I was driven away from my home!" The brown she-cat meowed fiercely.

"Yes, you said something about that to Midnight. I heard you." The queen narrowed her eyes. "So you want to prove that you are strong?" She flicked her ears mockingly.

"Yes! Of course! I can do it without your help, too!" The brown cat twisted around to leave. The blue-gray queen's tail rose into the air and the tip twitched in a silent command. Immediately five cats leaped from the shadows to surround the brown one.

"You can't go so easily," the queen purred. "You shouldn't be on our territory."

"I'll fight you!" snarled the smaller she-cat, but her fur was spiked up from fear. "Let me go!"

"Right," meowed the queen. "You are in no position to order _me_ around." Her ice blue eyes blazed, and the five cats took a step forward.

The she-cat hissed. "Fine, then." In a quick movement she crouched, sprang, and flew through the air towards the blue-gray queen.

The leader blinked in surprise and ducked just as the younger cat reached her. The brown she-cat slipped and scrambled to stand as she hit the ground, spraying rainwater everywhere. The blue-gray queen swerved to one side and rolled the she-cat onto her back. She easily avoided the flailing paws, and pressed her talons against the cat's neck.

"This seems to be a familiar position, doesn't it?" the leader asked. "Except last time, you were pinning down Midnight." She stared into the she-cat's eyes; they were filled with fury. "You have a strong spirit. I will teach you the ways of Twolegplace if you wish."

There was a faint gasp from the cats behind the queen, but they fell silent as she turned to glare at them. The brown she-cat looked up. "Really?"

The queen growled. "Why would I lie about this?" She lashed her tail, then removed her claws. "What is your name?"

The she-cat stood shakily and faced the leader. "You can call me Storm."

The queen's icy eyes glinted in the darkness. "But is that your name?"

"I told you, call me Storm."

The blue-gray leader said nothing more. She turned and padded into the alley as her followers came behind, pushing Storm along with them. Her eyes glittered as thunder crashed again.


	4. Moonkit and Sunkit

**Yeah… I'm not that great at updating this story fast. So it your bored read my other stories! –grins- sorry, I'd promise to update faster but I've done that before and not followed up on it.**

**I also have Allegiances up now.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey sit here beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Moonkit poked her head out of the medicine cat den as Birchtail stood up. "I have to go, sorry," the tom told her. Moonkit shrugged. It didn't matter to her if Onestar called a meeting now. She liked being alone in the medicine cat den without Birchtail watching her every move. It was hard to look at herbs when he was trying to keep her away from them.

Onestar watched as the cats quickly gathered where he could see them. "I have called you here to honor two new warriors. I feel that the apprentices Frogpaw and Swamppaw are ready to become warriors." He glanced up at the sky. "I, Onestar, leader of WindClan, call my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Frogpaw, Swamppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The two young cats stared up and in one voice answered, "I do."

"Frogpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frogsplash. The Clan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Moonkit watched in awe as the newly named Frogsplash licked Onestar's shoulder, then padded to the side, his eyes blazing with excitement.

Swamppaw stepped up. Onestar blinked at the apprentice, then continued. "Swamppaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swampfur. The Clan honors your determination and eagerness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Frogsplash, Swampfur! Frogsplash, Swampfur!" The Clan cheered for the two new warriors. Moonkit cheered as well, then stopped before any cat saw that she was spying on the meeting.

"Following the tradition laid down by our warrior ancestors, Swampfur and Frogsplash will guard the camp while we sleep. Right now, though, there is another ceremony to perform," meowed Onestar beckoning with his tail. A small kit crept forward, her dark gray fur shimmering in the light. "Twilightkit is six moons old, apprentice age. From now on until she receives her warrior name she will be known as Twilightpaw. Rainflow, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach Twilightpaw the things you learned from Smoketail to make her the best warrior she can be."

Rainflow, a young tabby tom, stepped up and touched noses with the new apprentice. Twilightpaw quivered with joy as she stepped back to join the other cats.

"The Clan meeting is over." Onestar jumped down from the boulder and disappeared among the heather bushes.

Moonkit blinked as a twig snapped behind her. She spun around – and nearly crashed into a small furry shape. "Sunkit! What are you doing?"

Moonkit's brother groaned, creeping forward into the medicine cat den. "My belly hurts. Can you help me?"

"I'm not a medicine cat!"

"But you spend lots of time here," Sunkit pointed out, before he curled up his rusty-colored body in agony. "Please, Moonkit."

"But I've never seen Birchtail treat belly-ache before!" Moonkit sighed. She had to help her brother, even if she had no idea what to use. Raising her muzzle she sniffed half-heartedly. A sharp smell wafted towards her, and Moonkit picked her way around herb piles until she found some berries and leaves in the back of the den. The scent grew stronger, directing the kit to a heap of plants that seemed to be right. Rolling two blue-purple berries forward and carrying a leaf in her mouth, Moonkit returned to her brother. "Here – take these. Quick, before Birchtail comes back."

Sunkit blinked his gratitude. "Thanks Moonkit." He chewed on the herbs.

"I don't know if they'll work, but-"

"Moonkit! Sunkit! What in StarClan's name are you doing?"

Moonkit flinched and swiveled around to face Birchtail. The tom stared down at her, his tail lashing the air. "What are you doing with my herbs? Some of those could kill you if you don't use them properly!"

"I'm s-sorry," stammered Moonkit, shrinking back. "Sunkit h-had a belly-ache, and-"

"You thought that you could just use my herbs?" thundered the medicine cat. "I thought you knew better than that!" Sunkit squeaked in fright as Birchtail swung his head around to face him. The tom took a deep breath to continue – then hesitated. Suddenly he turned back towards Moonkit.

The kit's fur bristled and she lowered her head, expecting more disapproval.

"What did you use?" Birchtail asked, his voice much calmer.

Moonkit blinked up at him, then pushed a leaf and berry towards him. They were like the ones that she had given her brother.

Birchtail sniffed at them. "Juniper berry," he muttered. "And watermint." His gaze met Moonkit's. "Why did you use these? I haven't treated stomach-ache in front of you before."

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed right."

He held her gaze a moment longer. "Why did it seem right?"

Moonkit glanced down at the herbs. "They just _did_. I wanted something to treat stomach-ache and it seemed to be a good idea to use these." Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, and her fur fluffed up. "Is Sunkit going to die?" she wailed. "Did I give him the wrong herbs?"

Birchtail shook his head. "No… these are the exact herbs I would have used."

Sunkit uttered a barely audible gasp and stared at his sister in amazement. Confusion and awe battled in Birchtail's gaze. Finally he meowed to Moonkit, "Stay here, and don't touch any more herbs." Turning to Sunkit he growled, "Go back to the nursery."

The golden-brown kit nodded and ran out of the den.

Birchtail closed his eyes. "Just… wait. I need to speak with Onestar." Hurriedly he spun around and padded out of the den with Moonkit staring, stunned, after him.


	5. sorry

**-dies- I'm _sorry sorry_** **I haven't updated this forever. I never should've never made a sequel, mainly cause it sucks and I have absolutely no muse for it. for everyone that was reading Skye Rayne and Stars, I apologize, but I can't continue with this. I'm giving this last badly-written chapter to you, I guess as a peace offering to the angry mobs that may come after me for not finishing this story. Please understand, but I have way too many fics that will need to be finished, and this is not one that I think I can complete. **

**I'm really sorry. It may be that eventually I'm able to work more on this, but I doubt it.**

**-pinefur**

--

The she-cat crouched in the shadows, watching as the rest of the tribe passed by. Their eyes glinted with hunger as they crept into the refuge of the abandoned Twoleg nest, shaking the water from their fur as they were finally able to sit down. The crumbling stones walls of the nest still gave enough shelter to keep back the howling wind and block the rain that blew from the plains just outside this house, at the edge of Twolegplace.

The blue-gray queen leading them flicked her tail, signaling them to stop. The tribe let out a sigh of relief. They had been traveling through the Twolegplace all day to find new hunting grounds. Prey was scarce in Twolegplace; almost all of the animals were frightened away by the noisy Twolegs and their monsters.

A black tomcat sighed and stretched his legs. "I thought we would never rest," he grumbled.

"Silence, Midnight," the blue-gray queen hissed. The tom stared at her for a moment, then dipped his head.

The brown she-cat in the corner snickered, and the tom whipped around to face her. His eyes blazed angrily as he glared at her with blazing green eyes. His claws extended as a snarl built up in his throat.

The she-cat sneered at him. "I beat you once. I can do it again," she taunted.

"Storm."

Storm glanced up as the queen narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, Freeze," she muttered.

Freeze's ears twitched in annoyance. "We can't fight within our tribe, Storm. We don't have enough supplies to heal ourselves, especially if the conflict is between tribemates."

"Yes," the she-cat mumbled, shooting a dark glance at Midnight, who was starting to look overly pleased.

The leader ignored her and turned to address the other cats. "Darktribe, in the morning, after the storm passes, we will see whether this is a good place to stay for the next few moons. Hope that there is plenty of prey."

"There better be," griped a dark brown tabby named Claw.

"Of course there will be," piped up another voice, which Storm recognized as belonging to Nettle. "This part of Twolegplace is at the edge of the moorland. There'll be _tons_ of prey there!"

"I sure hope so," Storm murmured to herself. Despite the prospect of plentiful prey, though, she felt anxiety at being near the moorland. It wasn't the one by the lake where the Clans lived, but it was enough to remind her about her escape from her former Clan and make anger prickle in her paws.

Freeze flicked her tail, signaling the end of the meeting. "You may all rest now. We will hunt and explore in the morning."

Almost instantly a babble of voices rose up; cats murmuring to one another as they settled down to sleep.

"It's great that there'll probably be prey here, huh?"

The soft meow made Storm jump in surprise and whirl around to see Loki, a small pale brown tom, padding up behind her. She relaxed as she saw her one friend in the tribe. "Yeah, I know," she told him. "The stench of the Twolegs isn't as bad here at the edge of Twolegplace."

Loki let out a purr of amusement. "Yeah, I bet the rabbits can smell them from a mile away."

Storm turned away, anger stinging her again. Loki cocked his head to one side. "What is it?"

"Nothing… I mean…" She closed her eyes, then faced the tom again. Her meow dropped. "You know how I'm not really from the tribe, how Freeze let me in?"

The tom rolled his eyes. "_Obviously_. Who doesn't know?"

"Well, I escaped from a Clan. WindClan. They lived one a moor like this one." She gestured outside with her tail. "They hated me. And so… it just reminded me of it, that's all." She looked down at her paws to see her claws extended, and she quickly retracted them.

"Oh." Loki blinked. "You probably don't like it here, then."

"No, it's fine. I like the moorland. I just have bad memories of it." Storm looked away, her fur bristling. At the edge of her vision she saw Loki, unsure what to do, wondering if he had made her mad. She sighed and looked back at him. "It doesn't matter now. That happened a while ago, anyway." _Well, not really_.

Loki shrugged, his deep amber eyes still concerned. Storm flicked him with her tail. "I'm _okay_, all right?"

"Yep."

"Good." There was an awkward silence for a moment, broken only by the sounds of other cats curling up to sleep. Loki looked away.

"'Night."

He had padded off before Storm could reply.


End file.
